What are you doing?
by Inao Yuuri
Summary: Rivalry and respect, maybe a little friendship, that's what Hikaru and Akira feel for each other. The world of Go unites them. At this time, they didn't knew what the future would bring...and how they would change. Discontinued, sorry. May 2012


Hikaru no Go Fanfiction "何してるの？"/"Nani shiteru no

**Hikaru no Go Fanfiction "****何してるの？****"/"Nani shiteru no ?! ": AkiraXHikaru **  
Yo, hello. Excuse me for this but I just wanted to try writing a fanfic in English...I never did that before...and I can tell you from the start , that I am not so good in formulating things, not in English and neither in German ,my native language. But I'll try it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the boys, neither Hikaru no Go.But Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi do.  
**Warning:**I still don't know what to write so I don't know if it get's wild XD  
**Characters:**Shindou Hikaru, Touya Akira

**Chapter 1: **

What the hell are you doing ?!" An angry voice shouted in the halls of the Go salon.

It belonged to a 16-year-old beautiful boy, with dark-green, shoulder-lengh hair and a fierce look in his eyes. This was Touya Akira, the son of the former holder of the Meijin title, Touya Koyo. A very serious adolescent who was holding the 3rd Dan and who focused exaggeratedly on his rivalry with a certain someone who sat on the other side of the Go board.

"What !! This move was right ! If you are attacked from that position, you can protect the territory very good with this!", shouted the second voice back.

It belonged to a boy just a few months younger, with blonde hair at the front and black at the back. At times he was equally good-looking as his opponent, but that was rare, because of his childishness. He looked rather annoyed at Touya, who replied with the same look.

"You're so wrong ! It may be an temporary solution, but if you look at the whole game, it's a very dangerous move ! If you place the stone there you risk the whole center !"

"Not if you move like this after that move !"

"That is not the problem ! It is better to place the stone at this place to be completely secured from any danger !"

"You can't win a Go game without taking risks ! You won't gain more territory with that move!"

"OH YES YOU DO IF YOU ARE SKILLED ENOUGH !"

"...!!"

"Aaahh, they started again..." said Ms.Ichikawa, the cashier of the Go salon to an old man at the entrance.

"Really, every time the same pattern !", the man laughed at the fight.

"They seem to get along pretty well though!" he said.

"Hmm...wonder about that...", she replied with a doubtfull look and took out Hikarus backpack. Just at this moment he ran to her and grabbed it to sally out of the salon.

_Haaah, somehow I feel sorry for the both of them. They just have too much pride_, she sighted and watched the annoyed Touya, who was looking at the place where Hikaru was just few seconds ago.

_What the...! He is always running away ! What a coward ! _, Touya thought.

Inside he might have been similar to Hikaru, but he still had more experience in Go and he had won against him just a while ago. But that hadn't stopped Shindou from competing with him at all but something had changed.  
Now that he knew his true strengh, he was more determined to fight him than before and his feelings of rivalry had deepened with that.

But not only that. The short time during their match, another thing had awakened...a feeling of friendship and respect that they had for each other. And at that time he had told him his thoughts about "sai" being the other Shindou, that sai is the other person inside of him. Imediately after he said that he told Shindou to forget about what he just said and told him: "All you are is the Go you play". But he couldn't get the thing that Shindou replied to that out of his head..."For you...yeah. I might tell you someday".

What was the meaning of this ? Did that mean that his claim was right ? Well, even if that was not the case, that meant Shindou knew the answer to all this...Interesting. But as he asked him, he just said "Someday I said!" and wouldn't answer to Touya.  
He somehow had the feeling that he could believe in Shindous words and that he would tell him eventually, so he didn't ask further.

It was already evening that day and Hikaru was now at home. At the floor of his room there stand a Go board and both dishes with the black and white stones were at his side. He was playing both, laying down stone after stone of a nostalgic game.  
It was the last full game that he had played against him...Fujiwara no Sai, who was a spirit of the Heian era and could be regarded as his Sensei, but to Hikaru he meant much more than that.

They were always together for such a long time, but just after Sai disappered Hikaru realized Sai's true strengh and felt terribly guilty to him. Not only that, Sai was so important to Hikaru that he would even give up playing Go forever, if he just could meet Sai again, if he would come back to him. He was scared of playing, thinking he would never see Sai again. But that was not true. Sai would never come back again, but there was one way of Sai living.

He lived on in Hikaru's Go, eternally, in every game. So Hikaru dedicated himself to Go, playing ten's , hundreds, thousands of games. Hikaru layed down another stone that Sai had played as he thought that he could be obsessed with Sai, just like everybody else was, just like Touya was...

As for Touya, they thought of each other as eternal rivals, but beside this, sometimes (when they were not fighting), he had a strange feeling...he felt that he could trust in him, because Touya was always watching Hikaru. Even when he decided not to play Go anymore, Touya came to him...Maybe this was some kind of friendship..._well, must be some strange friendship if you always want to fight each other_, Hikaru thought and ended the game, nostalgically looking at the board, and at the last stone that Sai layed before Hikaru was forced to withdraw with a _Makemashita_...

As Hikaru went to sleep, he thought about tomorrows schedule...He was going to play a Yon-Dan (Yon4). He would win this game, he thought and doze off, not knowing what the next day would bring...

At that time, both of them still had no worries, aside from Go. But the future had still something in mind for them .

The next morning Hikaru woke up from his mothers call and was fully awake after a short time. After breakfast he hurried up to go to the Go institude to play his game with today's opponent. He arrived there just in time and took off his shoes.

"Shindou !"

"Uwaaah!!" Hikaru startled and tumbled down.

"Owowowowow...for the last time ! Don't appear out of nowhere ! You're really bad for the heart !"

"A normal person would not fall down from this...are you worried about today's game ?" Touya  
asked with a smile.

Hikaru found that smile somewhat insulting and said: "Haaaah ! I see, understood, I'm not normal, sorry !! And I'm not worried !", he pouted.

"Well, whatever. I have to go now, see you later.", Touya replied unprovoked, still being friendly.

He quickly took out the fan that resembled Sais out of his bag. As Hikaru went to the playroom, he thought..._And that's what I hate about him...always so composed and friendly. But when you make one mistake in Go he becomes a serious monster ...just like a split personality...think about that, he somehow accused me for exactly that..._ and he had to laugh at this.

After the match, that he won by 1 1/2 points Touya came over to him. "Shindou, do you have plans for today?" he asked in his usuall calm voice.

"No. Why do you ask ?"

"I wanted to discuss today's game with you. You played against a Yon-Dan, right? I've played him before, he is definitely stronger than his rank.", Touya said with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

"Hmm...you're right, that guy was really tough..Alright. At the Go salon ?"

"Couldn't we stay here this time ? Since it's a commotion every time we go there...", he proposed and looked peaky as he said that.

He somehow knew what Touya meant and replied:"Well, alright.I don't care."

And so they stayed back in the room and began discussing the game.

"Not bad, that move. But after this, I would have attacked here. It disrupts his balance and if you do it right, then you can gain a lot of territory by it.", Touya explained to Hikaru.

"Hm...yeah, you're right. And if you attack here afterwads you can secure this area...  
Ah, Touya wait a minute, I'll get something to drink...Want something?"

"Ah..ice tea please.", he answered.

"Gotcha, I'll be right back.", Hikaru said and walked off. After a few minutes, Touya got impatient and went to look for Shindou, because the vending machine was just right next to the gaderobe...It should not take so long .

When he arrived, he asked "Hey, what's taking you so long?"

"No, it's just...they really don't have ice tea !", he told Touya irritated.

"Nonsense, they always had it..." He said and walked to the machine.

"Look, it's a bit off, but it's down he..heeEEEAA!?"

"Mmph..!", was the next sound that he remembered. Something warm was beneath him and something feeling soft and really good on his lips...as he began to realize the mess.  
He had just stumbled and fallen on Shindou, so that they both lay on the ground, and he had fallen so stupid that he was on top kissing Hikaru, whose face became as red as Akira's, both with the same shocked look on the face...

Chapter 1 END  
Thx for the Review, I will start writing the 2nd Chapter now…hope it will be done by evening.

PS: I have GMT – Paris , Middle European Time

So...1st chapter clear...iyaaaah, it got really long-drawn out, but you could see this chapter as a prologue...The real fun starts here...If I feel like it, because I usually am very lazy..

PLZ please comment !!  
If you see any mistakes in spelling or other things please tell me, because I wanna correct it and upgrade my English...Onegaishimasu ! And please don't be too harsh to me…I can't take too much critic, it destroys me XDD , ishou!


End file.
